Please come back to me
by PresidentLauraRoslinAdama
Summary: After John is critically injured Jo waits by his bedside. Chapter 2 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Please Come Back to Me a Judge John Deed Fan fiction by Emma Louise McGill**

**Disclaimer: I am a poor unemployed eighteen year old who only owns a few select pieces of furniture and my laptop so please; don't sue.**

**23 September - 8:45pm**

The only noise within the private hospital room is the steady beeping of the heart monitor attached to the motionless patient. She has been sitting there for what seems like forever attempting to lure him to consciousness with the sound of her voice, hoping that her pleas would be enough to reach him in his comatose state. "Morning will be here soon" she thinks to herself bringing with it the stresses of the day and the likelihood of her having to leave his side. She knows that the time she will be able to spend at his limited. By the sake of propriety and the careers they have both fought so hard for. She knows that if someone say a nurse or orderly were to let slip to someone from the LCD that she had spent the night at the bedside of a High Court Judge she could kiss her career as a barrister goodbye. The problem was though that she loved him and despite her many claims otherwise really always had. Yes he was unconventional and often got himself into trouble with government officials he had an unwavering sense of justice, and truth that she found amazing. She couldn't believe that the man who lay before her on the hospital bed was the same man she had been with only the day before. The last few hours had left her with no strength and she lay her head on the bed beside his arm and let the emotions she had previously held back flow over her in a wave of tears.

**12 hours earlier – 23 September - 8:45am**

Jo Mills was halfway from her car to her office when her phone began to ring. Juggling her briefcase her laptop case and two case files she managed to retrieve the small devise from the pocket of her coat. "Jo Mills" she answered hoping that it is wasn't her clerk phoning to tell her of a problem with her latest case. "Mrs Mills its Coop" came the familiar voice of John Deeds faithful clerk "Hi Coop what's up" Not that it was unusual to hear from Coop just not at this time in the morning on her mobile phone "I don't mean to pry Mrs Mills but um... is the judge with you?" The question seemed odd to Jo as she knew from her phone conversation the previous evening that John was to hear a case at 9am and would therefore be in his chambers for 8:30 at the latest "No Coop I haven't seen him since yesterday" "Well" came Coops worried reply :he isn't answering either of his phones and he hasn't been at the digs since the night before last so I thought that he must be with you" Closing the door to my office I lower myself into my desk chair "Coop I have no idea where he is but I think you're right to be concerned it's not like John to not turn up for court without notice I'm going to call George and Charlie to see if they've seen him. Can you maybe call one of your many contacts" "Of course Mrs Mills I'm sure he's okay I'll get back to you" Jo hung up the phone, fear settling in the pit of her stomach. She knew in her heart of hearts that something had happened to him, someone that was going to break her heart.

**23 September – 9am **

Jo stared at her phone for the hundredth time in the last fifteen waiting for him to call but he didn't. The phone on her desk rang and she reached out to grab it instinctively knowing that what she was about to hear was not going to be good news. "Mrs Mills its Coop I've just had a call from Oxfordshire General Hospital. The judge he's um he's been stabbed." And in that moment Jo Mills could have sworn she felt her heart break into a thousand tiny pieces like glass within her chest. "Okay Coop I'm on my way to the hospital are you coming too?" As difficult as it was to think straight right now in the back of her mind Jo knew that if John was to come out of this okay he would need the help of both of them. "Yes I've called a taxi it should be here in a few minutes did you know that you're down as his next of kin?" The truth was that she didn't know that but it warmed her a little.

To know that he trusted her in such a way as to leave his health in her hands. Grabbing her car keys from the desk were she had dropped them she hurried from the room hoping against hope that he would be okay. He had to be. She wouldn't be able to survive if he didn't.


	2. The Waiting

**Please Come Back to Me **

**Chapter 2: The Waiting**

**By Emma Louise**

**23 September – 9:30pm**

The door opened with a quiet rush of cool air rousing Jo from her silent reflection. The sight of George Channing caused Jo to hold his hand tighter and hold her breath waiting for the eventual and inevitable confrontation. She sits there waiting for the start of the lecture, waiting to be told that this is somehow all her fault that this is what she gets for finally giving in and accepting his proposal, that she had lost Charlie her father that God was punishing her for their affair or making some wrong decision or something. All the things she had been thinking for the last three hours, the silence just as accusing as the words echoing around her head. George quietly pulled the spare chair closer to the unoccupied side of the hospital and stared helpless at the unconscious man in the bed, the usual sense of power that surrounded him pulling both them and countless other women to him.

"So, do the police have any idea as to what they think happened?" the tone of her voice struck something deep within Jo. Gone was the harsh tone always adopted when the other woman spoke to her replaced with genuine concern for her ex. "They said that he was found just outside the hospital, no id or anything it was just luck one of the doctors recognised him from the news. Have you seen Charlie?" Her eyes momentarily left that of the incapacitated Judge. "Not since we got the call from the hospital" Both women are silent then, unable to work out what to say next. It is unsurprisingly George who breaks the silence, her eyes focused on Jo's hand. "I'm glad that you were able to be there with him. Where's Coop?" Jo, taken back by the friendliness in the tone of the woman so often her adversary decided that after everything she had seen today, him lying lifeless in front of her, blood, so much blood. So much she is astounded that he is still alive.

The warm skin beneath her hand is a concession to the fact that he is in fact still breathing if not yet on his own. And so in that room she makes a decision, that as long as George is willing to play nice so will she, there are more important things on their minds right now than old hurts and petty jealousies. "I sent her home. Poor woman was exhausted" George smiles at that and reaches for Johns other hand without thinking. "So are you" she said. "I'm not leaving" her tone is final. Her voice even and George has no doubt that Jo will not move from the side of the man that she so clearly loves. Jo was not the only one making a silent vow that night. George Channing was going to do whatever she could to make sure that John got better and if that meant protecting Jo from the LCD or whatever was coming then she would, and so the two women sat and each felt comforted by the other.


End file.
